6 Clues for Josh
by jjship
Summary: I am sure he is a great guy, but..


They were sitting at the table, on a Sunday afternoon. Kate reading a file & doodling on a legal pad, Josh reading and annotating a work journal. The topic ambled, currently on people they met whose names matched their situations, and they laughed about a patient's terrible surname, whilst still concentrating in part on their tasks. Josh asked "would you change your name, if you got married". Kate shifted a little in her chair, thoughtful, and said she had assumed she would. Her pen touched paper quickly and she scoffed softly to herself as she crossed out the initials she had drawn. "Perhaps not" she said, flipping a page of her file and refocused on the text. Josh glanced up to her face, smiling at her concentrated look, then down to the pad and the doddle. "KC" it read, with 2 squiggles crossing it out. He stared at her, in disbelief

Josh finds her murder-board behind the shutter doors, whilst using the doors to balance as he stretched. The images and annotated cards were absorbed quickly but the card that catch him most was in another hand. A timeline of events, dates of what he assumed was information in the case, with a last entry - "Kate closes case" with a space for a date.. and signed "it will happen, your plucky sidekick, RC" He shut the doors, turned his back, deciding to pick another time to discuss the board's presence and what it meant.

They meet for dinner, and talked occasionally in between the selecting and ordering of meal, drinks. He told her of his week, and the case that had stuck home,. She talked about what they had done, the freezing stale stakeout and the court presentations they had had to make. He didn't know when it started grating that each statement was "we", "they" or a "Castle and I", as if her whole life was bound in that partnership. Josh asked "what was the funniest thing that happened", a conversation starter he rationalize, but he wanted to her something light, to hear her laughter. Kate thought for a moment, a smile gracing her for face with the memory and she leaned forward to share her story "Well, I knew it was a bad idea, but Castle was sure,.. " and the story ran on, a backhanded compliment of her partners problem solving skills, her eyes glinting in humour. Josh leant back on his chair and studied her lit face, and wished so hard that he didn't know what it meant.

Kate was ill, he could see that. A head-cold with neck pain going by the way she rubbed her upper shoulder and pinched her forehead just above her nose. He was sympathetic, he knew what it was to feel truly awful but still need to soldier on with work, people needing you. He tried to offer some help - tea, offers of food, back rub. Kate shrugged it off, saying "I'm fine, fine", i just need to sleep", and he let her leave the couch for her room without further comment. He is turning off the tv when he hears the beep of her phone from the bedroom, and hears her muted voice answer.

She tell someone in a small sad trusting voice that yes, her throat hurts, even her toes hurt, and she hates it.. she even laughs and says whatever has been offered by the caller sounds great, "tomorrow" she replies, "we will see, tomorrow", and then a quiet "night Castle". Josh opens the door, to stare at her narrow back on the bed. "You don't have to stay you know, you don't want to get sick too". Its meant to be considerate, thoughtful of his needs, but Josh could only feel dismissed, standing trapped midway into the room.

The florist stood outside the her shopfront, rearranging displays, as they walked by, swiftly gauging the likelihood of a late sale. Kate explained to Josh that they had been working in this street earlier today, sounding rather wistful, as she turned to admire the bright yellow blooms bound in red cord.

The florist nodded in recognition of Kate, as Josh's eye and legs was taken by some weird architectural bush plants towering in the corner. "I saw you and your husband earlier admiring those, you should have let him buy them for you, .. he really wanted to" the florist teased. Kate lifted her head, and frowned "Oh he's not, oh, he's always wanting to ..do something". Kate dismissed it with an apologetic smile and wave. "Still he knows what flowers you like, and that is always something".

Josh turned, comprehending that who "he" was in this conversation, his eyes tracing across the displays, caught between his annoyance at being ignored, at the implications, and his dismay at trying to guess which flowers Kate had admired.

It had been an awful case, the papers had been full of the outrage and gory details, and the manhunt. They left out the grim sapping tasks of discovering the childrens' bodies, the sad recognition that they had been not been missed for so long. It went on for weeks, testing everyones resolve and Josh's patience at Kate's ghost of a life. But eventually a break, a connection was found, and the pieces gave them a name, then an address, and 2 tension hours with guns drawn, the presumed guilty was pulled into the light, pushed into a squad car. The team, the precinct finally went to celebrate.

It was a weary but exalted feeling, the alcohol only serving to send the team's heads either crashing down like Ryan asleep on his arms, or as Kate felt, pepped up like a escaping helium balloon Kate was beyond sleep, shell-shocked and happy to be in the company she had. She watched RIck watch her as she played billards, challenging and teasing him with each turn around the table.

Her phone vibrated, and she picked it from her pant pocket. The look was one of surprise, and then a frown as she tried to concentrate on his questions over the music and voices at the bar. Kate explained it was true, the case was broken and they were celebrating. Josh's voice was braver than he felt, as he asked if she wanted him to come join him. She said "sure, its just us here.. sure .. or I can meet you at home if you like", but it didn't sound like that was her first choice.

Josh wasn't sure when the clues fitted together.

Perhaps it was the morning, when they woke together, and Kate's eyes opened in surprise, as if she had found herself in bed with a stranger. it was momentary, she adjusted quickly and tucked her head back down, but he caught her surprise and discomfort. The morning started, with a edge to the energy in the room - as if an insistent off pitch note was playing in the background. And in the process of dressing the phone had rung twice to alert Kate to new case and body. Kate's phone rang out with bars of upbeat song, which she grabbed quickly. Josh watched her eagerly swiped up the phone, and whatever message it was displaying. She was at once intense and girly, he didn't know how else to describe it, she looked every bit a teenager - it was transforming. She stilled to contemplate a reply and then smirked in power mode as she dropped the phone into her bag. It took every bit of self control he had not to pick it up and see who she had been talking.

Josh, broke the silence, with "we could grab some breakfast, on the run". "No thanks" Kate offered back, "Castle has that sorted already so another time .. yeh.." Josh had his answer.

It was short conversation in the end.


End file.
